The Damned
by Katchia
Summary: Alois, living willingly in the hands of a the one thing he's known all his life, meets Ciel, the boy with no future. Both being in the same predicament for the most part, they bond together, though unwillingly at first, to make a kingdom no one will topple. Join them and their hilarious cast in "The Damned", an odd title for a story you will most thoroughly enjoy.
1. Zero

**Review if you added Phantomhive, Michaelis, and Trancy to your Dictionaries! Because I didn't and sure as hell need to!  
**

* * *

It is midwinter, in the year 1888.

The gray, ash tinted snow falls silently down upon the heads of the people, and the roofs, of the town.

Smoke billows up out from the chimneys of the small houses that surround the narrow cobbled streets, and blacker smoke pours out of the factories that stand just outside of the city.

At this time of night, the stars that should be visible are covered, the sky much too foggy and layered with smog to let even the tiniest glimpse of moonlight through.

The air hangs thickly, and if you breathe out, your warm breath catches with ice crystals.T

There is a frozen river nearby, but If you touched it with even the tiniest of taps, it would crack, and break away delicately.

Large trees grow densely, surrounding the village in their prickly embrace.

This seemingly dreary village is where many lives start and end, where love is lost and promises forgotten.

After all, If no one remembers this village, did it ever really exist?

Would time still let it stand?

Would the boy at the window have lived at all?

In this house, with the odd, stained floors, and the barred windows; was he really imprisoned here?

Did his salty tears of regret, pain, and hopelessness really fall?

Was he really alive?

_What does it matter,_ he thought, _There's no one here but me. _

Because the house, on the hill, and the town, by the river,

They were never really there at all,

Now were they?

* * *

Go on. Click the next button...you know you want to...

P.s. it gets better what about that ;)


	2. One

The people in the village moved about, unaware of the young boy's gaze that fell on them from the second floor of the large house overlooking the heart of the town. The breath that fogged up the large glass window belonged to him, as did the nose that was pressed up against the smooth, cool surface.

Hours could pass as Alois would greedily watch his small corner of the world. On the days when he was able to walk, the long evenings were often spent at the picture window, soaking up what knowledge he could obtain.

He was awoken from his daydreaming by a jarringly loud clock situated somewhere in the house beneath him. He wearily arose from his warm indention on the floor, and creeped silently up the creaking stairs until he-

"You're certainly up early this morning, little lord." In his attempt to turn around he lost his balance, falling squarely at the feet of a very disapproving Claude, dressed as always; all in black.

"Since you are already awake, I insist you help me with the preparations for tomorrow nights banquet." Alois' eyes watered at the thought. The tall man pushed his glasses up his nose, then turned and carried the light down the dark hallway. "Come."

The next few hours were spent, on Alois' part, trying desperately to stay awake, all the while rushing to accomplish the growing list of tasks. However, he loved any kind of social gathering that was hosted at the house, simply to satisfy his love of people-spying; he was never invited to join.

This occasion was particularly amusing, as the guests that would be arriving (Claude's large group of high-up doctorates) were there to celebrate the finishing of a new anesthetic, which hadn't even yet been produced!

Alois was feeling quite proud of his discovery, until he noticed that from splashing water repeatedly on himself in the guise of washing dishes, he had quite soaked himself. Grinning slightly, he giggled until he noticed the three identical heads watching him, one on top of the other in the doorway.

Moving so the triplets full bodies were visible, they stalked up to the boy to divulge their new piece of information.

"Little lord," Thompson whispered, leaning close to Alois' ear.

"There is to be a guest staying here," Whispered Timber, having taken Thompson's place.

"They say the guest will bring a little boy." Canterbury's voice was the softest. "He is like you."

Indignantly, Alois straightened. "I am not a little boy. There is nothing whatsoever little about me, I can assure you."

"That I can confirm." The four standing there whisked around, their attention brought to the once empty doorway. Classically, the triplets clapped their hands over their mouths, and though they migrated slightly to the side, they made no move to leave.

Claude dominated the doorway with his towering presence, still stubbornly holding the candelabra as if he couldn't live without it. Beckoning Alois to him, he smoothed back the pale blonde hair. His hand continued to travel downwards, across his back, to clasp firmly onto his opposite wrist.

Spinning them both around, he guided the boy out of the room and up a flight of stairs, until Alois got so lost in his own house he doubted they were even in England anymore.

Claude pried open a thick door covered in dust, dragging his the boy into the old, unused bedroom. The heavy, soundproof door closed shut behind them with a click.

* * *

The table was cold underneath his back, being made of the modern steel of the 19th century. The shackles fastened tightly around his ankles and wrist burned, his one free arm swathed in bandages.

Ciel looked up at only one place on the ceiling, trying as hard as possible not to move a muscle. When being operated on, one does not want to create a distraction.

From Ciel's limited aspect, Sebastian suddenly sprang up from tinkering with his intestines and glared at a spot out of Ciel's sight. Someone moved into Ciel's range of vision, waving wholeheartedly at him. Ciel would have groaned, except for the fact that being cut open hindered that precise action.

The red-haired man moved his lips, and Ciel found he couldn't hear a thing. That was one lucky thing about this situation, perhaps? However, the fact that Grelle was here was not satisfactory at all. He always found a way to wreck something. Not the person you want about when having you stomach opened to the air.

A sharp pain in his abdomen caused him to tense, and Sebastian glanced back down worriedly, disappearing from perception altogether. Grelle continued talking animatedly, completely ignoring the fact that the boy was now in serious pain.

A cool feeling administered itself in Ciel's leg, spreading upwards through his gut, quenching the pain, and continued all the way into his head. Feeling rather as if he were underwater, Ciel fought to contain his consciousness.

Sebastian gaze settled on him once again, and his hand reached out open his eye wide, checking for...something, inevitably. Having apparently found what he was looking for, he once again ducked down and Ciel stopped thinking altogether.


	3. Two

**Just a helpful reminder that the more reviews I receive that faster and more I will update! I have a lot of stored up brain power waiting to be used on this and other fics, so if I don't collect any reviews, I'm afraid I will have to turn back to my life outside of the computer, and use my mind skills in a place where you will not be able to view their amazing contents!  
**

I can actually write a lot pretty fast, but since I don't currently have that many followers I in turn have no motivation. **I'm an interesting person come on people follow me read my stories make me happy its the least you can do alright?**

**This is a short chapter to match my short temper.**

* * *

Alois carefully stepped into the white gazebo. A soft circle of light fell through the top laced with shadow, throwing patterns all over him. In the flourishing garden, mist gathered on the wet grass, in the multitudes of spiderwebs, and the interlacing centers of the roses.

In the early morning light, the blonde head bent over a large volume. The delicate pages rustled against each other, drawing the attention of a single blue butterfly, which alighted on his shoulder. The delighted look on Alois' face was enough to make anyone happy, and he continued reading late into the hours of the day, glad to have lull in the frantic everyday activities.

* * *

A foggy feeling enveloped Ciel's mind. Struggling to open his eyes, he finally glimpsed a peek of the world above. He quietly awoke, and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as his Master entered the door to his room.

"Good morning, how are we feeling today?" Pulling open the curtains, he looked at Ciel over his shoulder, smirking. "I do believe I have perfected the serum. All I need is your valuable input. Is there any pain?" He prodded gently at Ciel's stomach.

"N-no." Ciel's rusty voice wavered slightly. He coughed, clearing his throat. "No."

"Good." One of Sebastian's rare smiles was delivered Ciel's way. "I'll allow you a few days rest so that you may be healed in time for our convention we are to attend. I trust you will be refreshed. I certainly cannot have my number one patient unavailable, now can I? "

With the assurance that Ciel would indeed be recovered in time for his treasured banquet, Sebastian swiftly exited the room. Ciel wondered where they would be going. He had never been allowed to leave the premises before, and despite himself he was altogether thrilled.

There would surely be throngs of people appearing. Perhaps he could watch from a balcony, unless forced to socialize with Sebastian's colleagues. He shuddered at the mere thought.

Assuming, of course, they were going to a mansion similar in status to theirs. One could only expect that from his distinguished master.

Ciel once again descended into slumber, drifting into dreams where he could imagine the best, and worst, of any and all situations.


	4. Three

**This was written at around five in the morning with no sleep, and doesn't really go anywhere, so I have no love for this chapter. I'll have to edit it sooner or later..**

**Plus it's short and I just have a humongous problem with it**

* * *

Ciel was roused once again by the offending morning light. This time, however, it was not his elegant master opening his drapes in a rare act of kindness, but the red-haired maid. She glanced quickly at the young boy attempting to sit up in the overly soft bed, then darted over to the door, peeking out into the empty hallway for a brief moment before silently closing it, locking it with a click.

"Oh, Ciel, I was worried. How do you feel?" She asked, whisking her glasses off and tossing them onto the fluffy cover.

"I'm fine, Mei-rin. Thank you for bringing my breakfast up to me." He looked down at his folded hands. "I…"

"_You_ mustn't strain yourself. I can do your work for today, but I expect you to be impeccable health by tomorrow." She set a breakfast tray on his lap. "Is there anything else I can do for you, little lord?"

"No! No. I am perfectly capable, thank you. And don't call me that. Ever."

Mei-rin grinned. "I wasn't calling you_ that_, you know only –" She interrupted herself with a laugh, seeing Ciel's face. He did not join in, nor did he approve, his face turning into a scowl. Mei-rin sighed. "Don't dwell too heavily on things of the past, Ciel" she advised, collecting her glasses with a sigh.

The invalid crossed his arms and exhaled with great relevance. Looking around the lavish sleeping chamber, he decided that he didn't belong here. Climbing gingerly out of the tall bed and half-falling to the floor, he stared at the maid until she threw her hands up in surrender and exited the room, closing the door with a soft bang behind her.

He glared at the door for a few moments more, then turned and began searching for his clothes.

* * *

Alois had been madly dashing around the manor all morning, without rest, organizing, decorating, and delivering things for Claude. He was tired, exhausted, fatigued, and drained. Literally.

Fumbling with the large pile of tablecloth he was to distribute to the many entertaining rooms in the center of the mansion, he ran smack into a purple wall of fabric. Looking up, he recognized the rarely-seen, weirdly dressed purple maid with long hair. He remembered pulling it when he was younger and getting punished, then the feeling of seeing her get punished for punishing him. It was glorious.

The maid whimpered – perhaps she was remembering the same – and bowed several times, her hair falling over her eyes as she hastily hurried away.

"Cavorting with the maids…"

"Are we now?"

"Sinking to _that_ level."

Alois turned around. "Can I get one fucking moment to myself?" He stomped his booted foot, making the triplets giggle behind covered mouths. Alois huffed, dropping the once clean cloth on the floor. "Alright then. _You_ take this to Claude – he's had quite enough of _me_ for one day – he's made _that_ quite clear..." Muttering that last bit to himself as he walked stiffly down the corridor; the purple haired brothers watched him. At the end of the short carpeted hallway Alois twisted around to face them once more.

"What is up with the purple in this place? Ca you tell me that? Does Claude have some sort of purple fetish? THE PEOPLE IN THIS MANOR - No, TOWN! ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING TOWN CAN JUST –oh, I don't feel to well… " With that said, the blonde boy staggered against that wall and slid down it gracefully, before completing the circle and, snoring, was picked up by Thompson, Canterbury, and Timber, carted carefully off to his room.


End file.
